Soap Opera
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sasuke couldn't believe he agreed to watching a soap opera with is girlfriend. A soap opera! Where had his manly pride escaped to? R


**~..:: Soap Oprah::..~**

**~..::By:Regina Guthrie::.~**

"I've been waiting for you my whole life." The softness in the mans voice was unreal, his eyes too soft, his smile too welcoming. But by the look on her face it was obvious she believed him.

"He's just gonna dump her like he did all the rest of them." Sasuke Uchiha mumbled out while his mouth was stuffed with popcorn, His elbow rested on the arm of the couch with his chin planted in the palm of his hand. The popcorn bowl on his lap as he dug through it. His face had a lazy look to it as he stared ahead at the T.V.

"Shh... He means it this time!" Sakura Haruno whinned as she hit his knee, signalling him to be quite. She was hardly even on the couch, she was planted on the edge of her seat, looking as if she was gonna cry with her hands covering her mouth.

"That's what you told me last week when he was with Lilly or Amber, which ever." Sasuke informed, trying to figure out who it was the guy was with last week, but then decided it didn't matter.

"That was different! He didn't say 'I've been waiting for you my whole life'" Sakura countered while grabbing the remote and turning the volume up, trying to block out Sasuke's voice.

"Your right he said 'Your the love of my life' next week it'll be 'you've been the center of my dreams since i saw you'" Sasuke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, and he'll say it to the same girl... cause he means it this time!" Sakura said angrily. Sasuke chuckled at how annoyed she got when he talked through her soap Oprah's. A few minutes went by and he finally averted his attention back to the show.

"Your my everything." The man said with a soft smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the foolishness people put on T.V. Doesn't it ever get boring to watch the same things happen over and over again? First he's with some girl gets married, has a kid, sees another girl, cheats, gets with her. Then it starts all over again. He glanced over to Sakura who was smiling with a tear about to run down her cheek, Sasuke shook his head with a sigh.

"Dreams really must come true." The woman said through her own tears.

"Wait 'til he gets you in bed and then has his way. Tell me dreams come true when hes gone the next morning!" Sasuke yelled frustratedly. This was pathetic. Sakura turned and scowled at him before throwing a pillow at him. He growled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

Minutes flew by until there was only ten minutes until the end. The guy had already taken her out to dinner and was driving her home, about to open the door for her and walk her up to the door. He glanced over towards Sakura again. Her mouth was open as she starred at the T.V with a small smile. Sasuke thought for a second and then a smirk overtook his features as an idea shot through his head. He slowly repositioned himself so he was sitting side by side with Sakura and he got into her pose. She didn't even notice.

On the telavition, the man had just stopped the car in front of her house. She was about to get out when his hand landed on her knee and she looked at him.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I get the feeling as though, I'm in love with you." He said to her. The girls eyes began to water and she hugged him. Sakura looked as though she was gonna cry again. Sasuke smirked as he snaked his arm around her waist slowly and pulled her closer, Sakura gasped as he dipped his face down to her neck and nuzzled the skin softly.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I get the feeling as though, I'm in love with you." Sasuke mimicked the guy as he kissed her neck softly. Sakura shivered from his words and closed her eyes.

"Your very special to me." The guy said.

"Your very special to me." Sasuke mimicked again while kissing her neck a few more times. His hands slipping under her knees and pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist again, pulling her even closer this time. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as his hands slid up her sides.

"Your making me miss the end of my show!" She whined as she tried to squirm out of his hold. Sasuke almost laughed at her childishness and pulled her back to him, moving her around so that she could see the rest of it without leaving him as he rubbed her back soothingly.

The show had finally ended a few minutes later and Sasuke was throwing a party in his mind. He looked down at Sakura. When his eyes made contact with her face, his party was over. She looked sad and hurt as she starred forward, watching the preview for the next showing. Sure enough, the same guy was kissing another girl. Sasuke shook his head.

"Why do you even bother watching this?" He asked seriously as he buried his face into her hair and took in her strawberry scent. Sakura shrugged sadly.

"Because maybe someday there'll be a happy ending to it." She answered lowly. Sasuke Stared at her for a moment and then kissed her cheek.

"Why wait to watch a happy ending, when your getting one right here, right now, except it's just begun and it'll never end?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Sakura turned to face him and smiled softly before leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
